casualtyfandomcom-20200215-history
List of deaths
This is a comprehensive, chronological list of deaths that have occurred within the show, ordered by series. This list only includes main characters, not recurring or guest. Series 2 *'Sandra Mute' dies after she's stabbed by a drunk patient in the back of the ambulance who later escapes. She dies in CRASH. ("Cry for Help") Series 3 *'Ewart Plimmer' suffers a heart attack and dies after attempts to resuscitate him are unsuccessful. ("Burn Out") Series 6 *'Kelly Liddle' commits suicide following a stressful time at work. ("Making the Break") Series 15 *'Andrew Bower' dies after Tom Harvey pushes him down a flight of stairs in the car park. He's taken into resus but dies as a result of his injuries. ("Breaking the Spell - Part Two") Series 16 *'Patrick Spiller' dies following an RTC. Although he survives the initial crash, he later collapses at a restaurant from underlying injuries and dies. ("Past, Present, Future") Series 17 *'Jack Vincent' is killed aboard a boat which is on fire and later explodes. ("A Special Day") Series 18 *'Anna Paul' dies in the hospital as a result of the injuries she sustains in the train crash. ("Breathe Deeply") *'Baz Wilder' dies whilst under intensive care following a car crash. ("Where There's Life") *'Simon Kaminski' is killed following a plane crash. ("Ring of Truth") Series 19 *'Finlay Newton' is found dead after going missing. They discover his body by a railway line after a series of clues lead them there. ("Facing Up")"Facing Up" was the last episode he appeared in, as he went missing as of the next episode. His death was confirmed three episodes later in "Three's a Crowd" *'Jim Brodie' dies after falling to his death when an oil tanker crashes into the hospital and he's crossing a bridge to escape. ("Casualty@Holby City - Part Two")Died in the second part of a C@HC episode and therefore his death occurred on Holby City. His final Casualty appearance was the episode before. *'Claire Guildford' dies after she crashes her car into a lake on purpose in an attempt to get revenge on Charlie and Luke as she believes they're not being truthful about her brother's death. Charlie and Luke survive, but she doesn't make it out of the lake alive. ("Truth, Lies & Videotape") Series 20 *'Paul "Woody" Joyner' dies after inhaling toxic fumes at the site of an RTC. He collapses back at the hospital and they're unable to revive him in CRASH. ("Deny Thy Father - Part Two") Series 21 *'Ellen Zitek' dies after being hit by a motorcycle outside the ED. ("Silent Night") *'Selena Donovan' is fatally shot in the neck by a crazed patient who is startled when she sees police outside. She dies in the ED following futile attempts to save her. ("To Love You So") Series 23 pushes Callum off the roof, moments before they both fall to the ground.]] *'Curtis Cooper' is killed after he pushes Callum Malone off a roof to save Alice. He also falls and is killed upon impact, but Callum survives. ("No Fjords in Finland - Part Two") Series 24 *'Megan Roach' commits suicide with help from Charlie and Tess as she's terminally ill. ("Nice and Easy Does It") Series 25 drags a severely injured Polly through the basement.]] *'Polly Emmerson' is killed after being stabbed by Hannah Fleet. She is found by Jay and taken to resus but later dies. ("Momentum") Series 29 *'Jeff Collier' dies as he's climbing out of a crashed minibus when it explodes as Dixie, Ash and the other rescue crews watch on in horror. ("Born Lucky") Series 31 *'Caleb Knight' is stabbed to death by Scott Ellisson as revenge for his father's death. ("Reap the Whirlwind - Part Two") Series 33 *'Sam Nicholls' dies after her liver is damaged by shrapnel. (Episode 1) Series 34 * In a storage cupboard, Mason Reede experienced sudden cardiac death due to undiagnosed hypertrophic cardiomyopathy. (CAS: Series 34, Episode 17; Series 34, Episode 18) * Lisa "Duffy" Duffin suffered catastrophic brain damage caused by a pre-existing cerebral bleed that was exacerbated by hypothermia and died. (CAS: Series 34, Episode 22) Table Below is a summary of all series of Casualty and how many main character deaths were featured. As stated for the list above, this table also only tallies main characters and excludes recurring or guest characters regardless of their prominence on the show. Notes Category:Lists Category:Character information